The Vampire King Duzell part 1
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: This is another trilogy from Meeting the Original Duzell, but it is different. Ishtar does not end up with Duzie in the end. Read to find out who she ends up with!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters created by Judal.

A/N: Two of my faithful readers and reviewers, suggested/liked the idea for me to do another version, but have her end up with Duzell, in the end, instead of Duzie. So this is that story. But it doesn't start with Ishtar, like last time. It starts with Duzell, the one in the past. Alright enjoy!

Chapter 1: Another boring day

Duzell sighed as he stared at the rising sun. Today would be another boring day, just like all the days in the past. He groaned when someone knocked on the door.

"Lord Duzell? Are you ready?" Duzell rolled his eyes. One of his many servants, puppets, was asking him if he was ready. He was a creature of the night, he didn't sleep anymore. Especially after the murder of his parents. He didn't trust anyone anymore. He walked out of the room, barely even glancing at Rishas. Some of his servants stopped what they were doing as he walked down the halls of his home. They could tell, he wasn't in a very pleasing mood today. Rishas appeared in front of him.

"Lord Duzell, are you ready to deal with the villagers' problems? You could always leave it up to me." Duzell stopped to look at him.

"No. I will be present. A Vampire King, should not hide in his kingdom. All that I know is that my main priority right now is planning my attack on St. Phelios of Pheliosta." He went back to walking. '_Nothing shall suprise me today.'_ He stopped walking however, when he thought he saw himself disappear down the hall.

"Lord Duzell? What is it?" Rishas asked, anxious.

"Its nothing."

~A few hours later~

Finally the villagers were gone, and Duzell was watching the sun set. It had once again been a boring day, afterall. '_But why did I see myself disappear at the end of the hall? Was I hallucinating? Or was it really me? No, it couldn't have been me. . .It was at the end of the hall for crying out loud! Maybe. . .It was my father's ghost.'_ Duzell narrowed his eyes, as his precious memories replayed his moments with his parents. Even though no one knew that the old King and Queen were in fact his parents. Rishas then entered the room.

"Lord Duzell, do you want to try again?" He turned slightly to look at him.

"You really want to be a vampire so badly, don't you Rishas?" He saw Rishas blush.

"Yes Lord Duzell. . .So I can serve you forever." (A/N: No people there is no Yaoi in this story. . .I've just always had the impression that this guy had a crush on Duzell, ok?) Duzell walked towards him, and leaned towards his neck.

"Fine. But this is the last night I'll try. I need to sleep." Even though he doesn't sleep, it was the only excuse he had to get Rishas and everyone to leave him alone during the night.

"I understand Lord Duzell." Duzell heard Rishas gasp as his fangs pierced his neck. He still couldn't understand why Rishas wasn't already a vampire. . .He's been bitten by him so many times, he should have the venom in his veins.

~The Next morning~ (A/N: For those who have read Meeting the Original Duzell part 1, this is the day Ishtar shows up.)

Duzell sighed as he went into his pure black outfit, with black shoes. He stared out the window, and caught his reflection. He looked scary a bit. '_Good. I need to look scary in order to get those humans to leave me alone for good.'_ Duzell walked out of his room, Rishas right behind him. He kept a lookout though, for his look-alike. But he didn't see him again. After a few hours in the same room, Duzell sighed. He had sent Rishas on a little adventure for a while, and he had nothing to entertain himself with. Though the white flash that appeared in the room got his attention. There in front of him almost was a very pale person. '_She must be a vampire!'_ He saw her look up at him and looked quite pleased with herself. He motioned for her to come forward.

"You don't look like someone whose a peasant. . .Are you a Princess or something?" He realized that she looked surprised about something. '_Must've never heard of me before. Or is it that I have very cold eyes?'_ It took her a few moments to speak.

"Yes in fact King Duzell, I am a Princess. My name is Princess Ishtar. I am . . ." He cut her off before she could finish.

"I can tell what you are. You are a vampire." She nodded her head. "Alright then go stand over there." He motioned toward his right, in the darkness. He watched her slowly walk to the spot indicated. '_Hmm, something about her reminds me of someone that I know. I must find out more about her.'_

Alright review! This is chapter 1 and let me know what you thought about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright here is chapter 2. This re-make of Meeting the Original Duzell is only going to stay in Vampire King Duzell's POV. It won't switch to Ishtar, or anyone else. VAMPIRELG I am sorry to tell you this but (sighs) Darres is going to show up again. Since he was in the first and second. But look on the bright side, you already know what is going to happen, right? Alright on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Confusion

Duzell sighed inwardly as more vampires and humans, or known to him as his puppets, walked up to him suggesting ideas for his surprise attack on Pheliosta. He had a lot of visitors, but there was only one new one that he felt like he could trust. That would have to be Princess Ishtar. For some reason something inside of him stirred just by only thinking about her. But looking at her was a different story. He felt completely different while looking at her. '_I don't think she's a mystery I'll be able to solve right away.'_ Duzell slowly stood, silencing the voices around him.

"I do not want anymore visitors for the rest of the day and night. Now leave!" He said in his usual cold tone he spoke in. Everyone quickly shuffled out of the room, but someone didn't. It was Princess Ishtar. "That includes you Princess." He growled in a low voice, but stopped when he saw the hurt expression on her face. '_Did I do or say something that offends her?'_

"King Duzell I only wanted to speak with you, but I'll go if that is what you want." Before she turned, Duzell caught the sight of tears going down her face. Then she turned and walked out of the chamber. Duzell was once again alone in his own silence.

~Nighttime~

Duzell walked along the halls, searching for a room suitable for Princess Ishtar, whom was trailing right behind him. Some of his puppets had obviously came up with this "wonderful idea" to have him search for a room for her.

"You know you can open up more." Ishtar's voice startled him a bit, but he composed himself quickly.

"There is no point to open up, especially for a Vampire." Duzell said pointly.

"Well I'm a vampire and I open up to people."

"Then you are a fool Princess Ishtar. We Vampires are secretive and non-socialable. Its part of our rules." Duzell didn't even glance at her. He now knew which room he would place her in.

"I am not a fool Duzie!!" He turned just in time to see her slap her hands over her mouth.

"Free will to speak is not a crime, but I will only say this once and only once! My name is Duzell not Duzie! And to you it is King Duzell." She nodded her head quickly, most likely because of the tone of his voice. "Good. Your quarters are right here." He indicated towards the door.

"Thank you King Duzell." She bowed and he walked off. '_Great! Now I feel terrible for snapping at her. But Duzie? I kinda have to admit that is a cute nickname.....Wait! What am I saying!? Duzie is not "Cute"! It is horrible and disgusting!'_ What Duzell couldn't see at the moment was that something wonderful was looking him in the face, yet he couldn't grasp it..........yet.

~The next day~

Duzell hated mornings. They always meant another horrible, yet boring day. Ishtar would most likely not be attending any of the meetings. But he could always make her suffer and have her go in his place as long as she recorded what happened. '_Yeah thats what I'll do! I think I'll put on my cloak and go for a walk in the town for awhile. I need some fresh air.'_ Duzell called one of his servants, which he couldn't remember the name of him.

"Can you please tell Princess Ishtar that she will be attending my meeting today in the Chamber?" The servant nodded and quickly walked off towards Ishtar's room. Duzell sighed in relief that he could finally just take a stroll in the town with his cloak on. That was until Ishtar came running in.

"You've got to be kidding me! I am not going to sit back and listen to people's problems while you relax!" She yelled at him. Duzell raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am not kidding you. Unless you know of someone else who can take my place and I can still go for my little stroll." Duzell informed her. Ishtar's eyes widened slightly at this suggestion made by Duzell.

"Why don't you just call off the meeting? You are the king anyways right?" Duzell cocked his head and Ishtar realized that he hadn't thought about that.

"True. I am the king, but.......That's it! I"m calling off the meeting." Duzell then stalked out of the room, leaving Ishtar behind. '_I wonder if she wants to come with me? Wouldn't hurt to ask I guess.'_ That's when Ishtar came running up beside him.

"So King Duzell may I come with you?" She grinned at him.

"I guess." He was so unsure, even though he was about to ask her to come with him. No, not ask................command her to come with him.

~In the town~

Duzell watched as Ishtar stared in awe at the buildings and as she marveled at different stuff. '_You would think a vampire of her status would know what this town looks like? Oh well. She must have a horrible memory.'_

"Princess Ishtar haven't you been here before?" He asked as she marveled and awed at the same building.

"Yeah a long time ago, when I was very young." Her face went downcast and almost broke into tears.

"Did something horrible happen in your past?" He looked down at her head.

"Yes. My mother and father died back then." Duzell slowly closed his eyes. '_So she can remember her parents. I hope she doesn't remember how they died......like I do. Its because of their death that I don't trust anyone AND that I don't open up. Or however as she put it.'_

"How did they die?" He asked in a silent but deadly voice.

"I don't remember. I was very young when it happened." Ishtar's voice kinda cracked. When she looked up she was surprised to see Duzell staring down back at her.

"Don't try to remember. It'll only cause you pain, trust me." Duzell saw Ishtar's eyes slightly widen, as if something dawned on her.

"Kind Duzell do you remember your parents? And how they died?" Duzell stiffened.

"Princess Ishtar I refuse to talk of such things." He then stalked away burying himself in memories.

~Flashback~

_"Mother! Father! No!" A young Duzell came running out of the castle doors, but stopped when he saw his parents surrounded by humans with stakes. The humans hadn't noticed him yet._

_"So there! Finally the end of the King and Queen of the Vampires!" One of them yelled in triumph._

_"Hey are you sure they didn't have an heir to the Vampire throne?" Another asked._

_"Yeah. Vampires are the undead, so therefore they can't produce a full-blooded vampire." Duzell ran inside before they noticed him. Humans had killed his parents that night. Some of the vampires had helped, he could tell now. How else would those humans had known when the King and Queen of the Vampires would be returning to their castle at a certain time? Duzell ran to his room and cried on his pillow. He vowed that night before falling asleep, that he would never open up to people. He also when he got older, ascended to the throne and then had to those humans beheaded or hung._

~End Flashback~

Duzell stopped and watched as Ishtar slowly turned and walked back to the castle. '_What am I going to do now? If people find out that there is a vampire princess that could be a possible next queen, they might even kill Ishtar. I can't let that happen! It feels as though my life is about to change though. Plus for some reason, Ishtar to me feels very important. Almost as if, she must not die. That her role in life has not been forfilled. I must attempt to solve her mystery.'_ Duzell chuckled to himself. '_My this is going to be one hard puzzle and mystery to solve!'_ He followed Ishtar back to the castle.

I know its the same as in the Meeting the original Duzell part 1, but its in his point of view. Which is what this story is mainly right now. The chapters that weren't in his POV, will be changed. Like in I believe chapter 3 when Ishtar escapes and goes back to the future, it'll be in Duzell's POV not Ishtar's. Remember guys, when the reincarnated Duzell shows up, he will once again be called Duzie so there is no confusion. Alright review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright this is chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Traveling to the future for the first time

Duzell knew that Ishtar would most likely be thinking about the event that took place a couple of days ago. '_If I knew Ishtar better, I would've probably told her. No, I would not have. I haven't even told Rishas. Then again, no one knows that I am the only son that the King and Queen had.'_ Duzell stared at a portrait that he had on his wall of his parents and remembered the day he had appeared, declaring that he would rule over these lands.

~ Flashback~

_Duzell rode up to the castle, Rishas right behind him not knowing that he was with a prince. Duzell rode right through the town, earning stares because of his wardrobe. When he entered the great hall, he looked right at Diaage._

_"I shall rule over these lands. I will be the new king." Diaage looked him over._

_"Young man, how old are you?" Duzell raised his head high._

_"I am eighteen." Diaage raised her eyebrows. He was at the right age to rule._

_"What is your name?" Duzell's eyes didn't betray the rush of excitement that rushed over him. He would more than likely become King tonight, since his parents never called him Duzell around anyone else. They always called him Alesandro Jr., around the other vampires._

_"Duzell." Diaage stood and bowed to him._

_"Welcome King Duzell. Tonight we shall hold the ceremony and at the same time invite everyone in the village."_

_"Very well. Continue with your little "meeting". I am going to my room."_

_"My lord do you wish for me to show you it?" Diaage stood up quickly._

_"No. I know my way around this castle. I had had a tour when I was 6 years old." '__**Then again I had also ran away over 12 years ago. Its a good thing Diaage was brought into the courts that night or else I would've been screwed right now.'**_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes. Rishas lets go."_

_"Yes. . .My lord."_

~End Flashback~

Duzell sighed. That day was so long ago, that he even remembered when he had told Diaage to go to Phelios if she loved him so much. '_Phelios. . .Just his name is enough to make my blood boil!'_ Thats when Duzell sensed a spell being cast, so he stood and went to investigate. Thats when one of his servants came running up to him, head bowed though.

"My lord! Lady Ishtar is gone!"

"Thank you for the information. You may disappear now." Duzell stalked into Ishtar's room and indeed found it empty. (A/N: Guys right now Ishtar just got hissed at from Duzie. Thought I should let you guys know so you can determine what Ishtar is doing right now.) Sharlen then entered the room behind him.

"My Lord Duzell, what ever is troubling you?"

"You again Sharlen? What do you want?" Duzell turned to face him.

"Oh, just to let you know that Ishtar went into the future. She would rather spend her days away from here I bet. You should probably go after her. . .IF you care about her." Duzell rolled his eyes and turned towards the window.

"I care for no one Sharlen."

"Of course My Lord." Sharlen bowed.

"Tell me something Sharlen." Duzell could smell an unsettling scent on Sharlen. . .and he didn't like it.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Why do you smell of Phelios? When I gave strict orders for you to stay away from there?!" Duzell whipped around to stare icily at Sharlen, who was now back up against a corner.

"Forgive me My Lord. I didn't mean to wrong you."

"Oh, you haven't wronged me. But I will tell you something. You are banished from this place. I do not want to see you or smell you on my grounds ever again. Do I make myself clear?!" Sharlen nodded.

"Quite clear actually My Lord."

"Good. Now be gone!" Duzell turned back towards the window, waiting for the sun to set.

~Later on that night~

Duzell sighed once again when Ishtar did not reappear. '_If she isn't coming back, then I'll go get her. Sharlen said she went into the future. Well, we'll see if he was tellign the truth.'_ Duzell then recited a spell that he knew that would redo any spells that was casted earlier. The only spell he knew that was casted earlier was most likely the one that Ishtar had done. When the spell resided he saw Ishtar lying on her bed, and finishing a really big book. She then closed the book, wiped her eyes, then stared out the window. Duzell was holding his breath for some odd reason.

"Oh Duzie where are you?" Duzell's eyes hardened and he released his breath. '_I thought I told her to NOT CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!'_ His breathing obviously caught her attention since she froze.

"I thought I told you not to call me "Duzie"!!" She turned towards him, and he blinked, too fast for her to see. She then jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"Oh Duzell! I've missed you so much!" '_That doesn't make sense. She hasn't even been gone for a day.'_ He then recognized the place where he was at. Pheliosta, and Phelios's castle. There was no mistake that this was indeed Ishtar's room. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You didn't tell me you lived in Phelios's castle!? Are you a part of his bloodline?! Don't answer that!" He walked out of the room and yelled "PHELIOS!!! COME OUT!!!" He continued walking down the hall getting strange looks from random people. But he didn't care. He would find Phelios and end his bloody war that he started. (A/N: He meaning Duzell. Sorry for any confusion.) He passed by a Kyawl and a cat that was black and white. The Kyawl was staring at him strangely, why he didn't know. He then paused when he heard someone yelling.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEANT!!?? HE FOLLOWED YOU ISHTAR!!" Moments later Duzell smelled tears of blood coming from Ishtar. '_She cries blood??'_ He used his vampiric speed and appeared in front of her.

"You cry tears of blood?" The tears stopped when she saw him.

"I guess. Look Duzell, Phelios is dead by this time. This is 100 years from your time. But you are reincarnated as a Kyawl." '_So that Kyawl was me? That is wierd. . .'_ His eyes had slightly widened but went back to normal when he heard someone coming. Then he saw someone with blonde hair in a braid.

"Ishtar since you are a vampire you belong at the vampire kingdom. Come with me." Duzell offered his hand, secretly hoping she would take it. He saw her eyes slight dart towards Yuujin, and he knew she was thinking quickly.

"Yes Duzell. Lets go." She recited the spell at the same time he casted it. Duzell however noticed a guard come around the corner and his eyes had widened. "PRINCESS ISHTAR!!!! NO!!!!!!" Then they both transported back into the past. Duzell did not really appreciate their position though. Ishtar had sat up panting, but he heard her gasp when she finally noticed their position. They quicky got off, since he had landed on top of her. He could feel his blush already on his face.

"I'm glad you came back Ishtar." He wasn't looking at her right now.

"You are?"

"Yes. I feel as though I can trust you, but I don't know why I feel that way. Can you explain it?" Duzell actually knew why he thought he could trust her. It was because she had opened up to him a bit, and she had told him what 100 years later would look like.

"Duzell its called Friendship." '_Ok, I'll let her believe its friendship.'_

"Don't call me Duzell anymore." He didn't want her to be like everyone else.

"Then what do I call you?" He smiled at her.

"You can call me that nickname of yours."

"Duzie?" Duzell knew he wasn't acting like himself right now, but according to Ishtar, he had a friend now.

"Yeah. If we are going to be friends you can give me a nickname Ishtar."

"Alright Duzie. You can call me Ish if you like." He could tell she was probably joking about him calling her "Ish" but he'd call her that sometimes.

"Alright then Ish." '_I hope I can get to know her better. . .and let her know me better.'_ He had seen what the really book was called. It had been a book about his life, which made sense since she had said she's from 100 years into the future.

Alright review! Let me know if you like this chapter 3 better then the chapter 3 from Meeting the Original Duzell part 1. Next chapter is chapter 4 and then this one is over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They were created by Judal.

A/N: Alright here is the last chapter for meeting the original Duzell! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Consider us friends

Duzell fell backwards onto his back and breathed out. '_I have completed my mission. She's back.'_ Ishtar looked at Duzell and finally summoned up the courage to ask her question.

"Hey Duzie, why did you come back for me?" Duzell sat up and looked at her.

"Ishtar its because I consider you my friend. I get this feeling that you still have a role to play here in the "past" or to me the present." He explained and Ishtar nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad you did come back for me." She leaned on his shoulder and sighed. '_Duzie I'm glad you wanted me to return. I know you well enough to know that you wanted me back.'_ She stared at Duzell, who had his eyes closed. '_Ishtar does have an important role to play. Even though she won't like it, I am going to have her help me with destroying Pheliosta. Once and for all. That might even give her a chance to meet Phelios. I don't know though. It might break her heart. Actually I'm going to have her help me in finding those vampires who had helped those humans to kill my parents.'_ Duzell opened his eyes.

"Ishtar I hope you won't hate me for whatever I do."

"Duzie I could never hate you. Wait where are you going with this?"

"You'll find out eventually. But I think your going to hate me." He closed his eyes again.

"Oh Duzie....Whatever you do, please don't go to fight Phelios."

"Why not?" He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Because If you do, he will use the "La Gamme" spell on you. Then you'll be reincarnated 100 years later as a Kyawl." Ishtar explained to him.

"I see. So If I don't fight Phelios, he won't use the "La Gamme" spell?"

"Yes you've got that right Duzie!" She held up two fingers and smiled.

"Ishtar you can be so confusing too me."

"I know! That's why you like me!" Ishtar stood and walked back to her room. Duzell's eyes were wide. '_Like her?! I like her?! I guess I do but, how can she tell?! Wait she's from the future and probably my reincarnation likes her and thats how she knows. Oh well.'_

~With Ishtar~

'_Well I have another adventure to look forward to now! And I'm not alone. I have Duzie now with me again. I am so happy. No matter what happens next I shall forever stay by Duzie's side.'_ Ishtar gave a happy sigh before falling asleep on her bed.

To Be Continued...........

Alright Review! The second part is.........well I don't know the title yet, but I will soon! So keep watching for part 2! Sorry for the long, long wait for chapter 4 for the first part, I guess I'm getting lazy :( But don't worry, I'm still updating! Alright review!


End file.
